Nagihiko My Friend, My Love
by Celestial-Elementeon
Summary: A short story about Nagamuko, a oneshot only! I'll make it long though.... I will make more short stories about the different Amu couples while writing my first story Myu! Enjoy Nya!


**Nagihiko & Nadeshiko, My Friend, My Love**

**Yo Myu! It's me! I was making the thirteenth chapter of my first book, when it hit me! Why don't I make different short stories about Amu Couples! I Will start with Nagamuko, followed by Tadamu, Amuto etc.**

**Here we go! This is a one-shot story! But do not fret! I'll make it long.**

**P.S**

**I'll have my own POV in the story! Nyahaha.**

* * *

**It's been two years since I've smiled. You are probably wondering why.**

**It was a night I would never forget. I, the guardians, and Ikuto were fighting a huge wave of x-eggs. They transformed into some kind of monster. We fought with all our might, but it was no use, they were too powerful. I got injured and I felt so weak, as the x-monster tried to attack me, my friends defended me, only to be thrown to the ground.**

**It morphed its hands into razor sharp spears, I tried to throw my Heart batons, but it just got smashed, I could've saved them, but…**

***Sound of Piercing* **

**My eyes widen, I was horrified. Tadase, and Ikuto, pierced by the monster's blade. They fell to the ground. I watched as a pool of blood surrounded them. "Tadase, Ikuto!!!!" I screamed. I ran to their sides.**

"**I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough to stop the attack, forgive me" I said, tears practically pouring out of my eyes.**

"**Shhh.." I heard them say quietly. "We were the ones who weren't strong enough." I held them close to me, feeling as if I was dying on the inside. They held my hands softly, saying with their last breaths;**

"**Remember, we… love…you." and with that, their hands slowly loosen their grips on my hands. "Nooo!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

**I stand up and look at the monster; I use my Open Heart at full blast.**

**I noticed that the Humpty Lock turned black. The monster dissolved, transforming back into Heart's eggs.**

**I stay where I am, beside my now lifeless friends.**

"**Amu, I-I should've tried harder!" I heard Ran cry out. "Ta-Tadase." Kiseki said sadly. "Ikuto nya!" Yoru cried. From that day on, I never cried, I never smiled, I never laughed. I only stayed emotionless, I made my Cool and Spicy attitude my inner attitude. I seem to have gotten better at sports, arts, cooking, and singing. I didn't really care. **

**My Shugo Charas said they were proud of me, I ignored them. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.**

"**Amu-chi, let's go have tea!" I recognized that voice, Yaya. **

"**The King told me to tell you we will be having another meeting." Rima said calmly. "Amu, isn't it tiring not to smile for so long?" Rima asked.**

**I glared at her, making her bite her lip. "It doesn't matter, let's just go." I tried to sound kind; I didn't want to hurt my friend.**

**AT THE ROYAL GARDEN**

"**I am here to tell you that every day from now on we will have chores, no excuses okay!?" Nero said firmly.**

**Nero's the new king of the Guardians, he has social problems.**

"Tadase was a better king then him, it's my fault, it's my fault they…"** my thoughts were interrupted. "Amu, are you okay, you look pale." It was Nagihiko, my best friend; I found out about his secret, he did his best to make me smile, but all his efforts were in vain. "It's none of your concern!" I said coolly. **

**Nagihiko's POV:**

**It's none of your concern!" she said coolly. I felt sad, because I could see, through those strong and emotionless eyes, sadness, loneliness, and …. hatred. Oh how I wish I could just hug her, letting her forget all the pain she has been enduring for the past two years. But I can't. **

"**Come on Amu, chill." I said, slapping her back. I think I did it too hard, why? She winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." **

**Normal POV:**

**Nagihiko slapped me in the back too hard this time. I stood up, trying to look cool. "You're just like Kukai." I said. "He doesn't know his own strength until he slaps someone, which is mostly me." I sighed. "You have been hanging out with him too much." I joked, glaring at him.**

"**Amu, try not to wander from the subject!" Nero shouted, tapping my back. "Sorry, king." I said. "But I gotta go home now." I said, walking out. I turned around, I saw Nagihiko running towards me. "Amu, may I escort you home?" He asked. "Sure, I don't mind." I said, looking at him, with my emotionless eyes.**

**Nagihiko's POV:**

"**Sure, I don't mind." She said. I thought my heart would fly. She said yes. Before she turned away, I saw her honey-glazed eyes. They were so beautiful, yet everyday I look at them, they seem to be losing their beautiful shine. Suddenly Rhythm and Temari sensed x-egg energy.**

"**Nagihiko, there are x-eggs, by the park." I and Amu rushed to the park, we were surrounded by at least 15 x-eggs. "Amu, let's transform." She nodded. "Amulet Heart!" she shouted. "Beat Jumper." I exclaimed. "Blaze shoo.." I started. "Spiral Heart Combo!" She threw her batons; they intertwined with my Blaze shoot, the batons turned blue. They engulfed the x-eggs with flashing lights. "Open Heart!" **

**The x-eggs immediately transformed back into heart's eggs.**

"**That was fast desu." Suu cheered. "Not bad Amu!" Mikki shouted.**

"**We were awesome Amu-chan!" Ran exploded. "What wonderful radiance." I heard Dia whisper. "That was…. Exhausting…" I heard her say. Suddenly, she swayed left and right, right and left, until she finally hit the ground. "Amu!" I screamed running to her. I picked her up bridal style. "Amu, are you all right?" I touched her forehead, it was practically on fire. "Nagi, We need to bring her to the ho.." I heard Suu start. "I'm fine, I just need to go home." Amu interrupted. She tried to stand up, but she just fell down again. I caught her. Phew.**

**Normal POV:**

**I fell once more, luckily Nagi caught me. I hated to tell him I had a rare kind of heart disease. Somehow, he was always there for me. "Okay, maybe I should go to my house." I said. I tried to get out of Nagi's grip, but he didn't let me go. "Amu, maybe we should go to my house, it's getting dark, and your house is kinda far." He said, gently smiling. "Okay…" I wanted to protest, I couldn't, and I was too weak to do it. Besides, Nagi was so warm. I never really noticed, but he was kinda cute, not to mention him being my best friend. So I sighed, and slowly fell asleep, dreaming in his caring arms.**

**Nagihiko's POV:**

**I was almost in my room, when I looked at Amu. She looked so cute when she was asleep. **She's more beautiful than the shimmering moon….

**I shook myself out of my daze, she was so beautiful. I bent down, only centimeters away from her face. I wanted to kiss her but, I couldn't.**

**I gently placed her in my bed, my mom called me for something. I went down. "Rhythm, Temari, watch over Amu for me while okay?" I asked, walking out of the room.**

**Normal POV:**

**I woke up in a room, at first I was shocked, but then I saw Temari and Rhythm. "Oh, I must have dosed off." I said, silently yawning. "Amu-chan, why didn't you go to the hospital? You could have been in big trouble if Nagi wasn't there." Ran Mikki, Dia and Suu told me. I was about to answer, but then my heart started to ache and throb. **

**I coughed; I coughed hard, hard enough to let blood come out of my mouth. "Amu!" Temari and Rhythm shouted, hurriedly getting a tissue for me. "What's wrong!?!" I calmly explained about my illness, leaving them open-mouthed. "You mean you have been suffering regular heart attacks everyday for two years, once nearly dying, and you never told anyone!?" They screamed. "Yeah, that's about it." My Charas answered for me. "You know Amu, you could have told Nagi and the others." Temari and Rhythm suggested. "I couldn't. Rima would stop laughing, Yaya would overreact, and I didn't want Nagi to worry, he would work too hard and just hurt himself, which would kill me more."**

**As I finished, I thought I heard the door creek…**

**Nagihiko's POV:**

**I was rushing to my room to check how Amu was doing until..**

**. "You know Amu, you could have told Nagi and the others." Temari and Rhythm suggested. "I couldn't. Rima would stop laughing, Yaya would overreact, and I didn't want Nagi to worry, he would work too hard and just hurt himself, which would kill me more." **

**I slowly let go of the doorknob. **Why didn't she tell me? So that's why she looked pale before, and now I know the reason why she finishes purifying x-eggs, if she did it normally, she would have started to show signs of weakness.

"**I wish I could smile, it really hurts inside." I heard Amu say. "But after the incident, I just can't, I can't even cry to relieve my pain."**

**I peeked inside, wrong move. I saw her sitting down there, showing no emotion, yet showing pain. **I can't tell her my feelings now, it would only trouble her.

**In The Evening, 9:00 P.M**

**Normal POV:**

"**I woke up and checked Nagi's clock. "9:00 P.M." I whispered. I got up from bed, and walked to a window, reminiscing through my past memories; memories that made me want to cry tears of joy. Suddenly a pair of gentle hands touched my shoulder; I turned around to find Nagihiko. "Isn't it past your bedtime Amu? He asked. "I would like to ask you the same thing." I answered. "I'm fine with staying up late, but don't you think staying up late is bad for your heart?" he smirked. I was shocked, how did he know my secret? I'm sure Temari and Rhythm didn't tell him. Then how? Suddenly, he pushed me into a wall. He looked me straight in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, I thought I saw tears. "Why didn't you tell me, you know I'm there for you, You could have been in big trouble if you suddenly got a heart attack without anyone to help, darn, I don't want to imagine what would happen." I saw tears dripping from his face, hitting my forehead. He was in top of me then. **

**Nagihiko's POV:**

"**Did you tell your parents about it?" I asked wiping my tears away. She shook her head. "My parents would probably stop me from going to school then." I couldn't take it anymore; I hugged her out of instinct. "n-Nagihiko!" she said blushing. I couldn't let her go, not now, not ever.**

"**Amu, I know this might be a bad time to say it, but I …..love you. I always have."**

**Normal POV:**

**I was shocked, Nagihiko, in love with me?! I was about to move out of his grip, when he bent down low, kissing my lips, I felt something, something melting. Then I suddenly realized that it was my heart. Those two cold years of pain and suffering were finally fading. A tear dripped down my face, then another, until I realized that I was crying. Nagi stopped his kiss. "Amu, your finally crying, thank goodness." He said. I smiled while I was crying. Then I pulled him close and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I smiled. Then, everything went black. "Amu, Amu!!" I heard a voice.**

**IN THE HOSPITAL……**

**FLASHBACK:**

**Nagihiko's POV:**

**She kissed me. Oh joy, I thought I was in heaven. **

**That is, until she suddenly collapsed in my arms. **

"**Amu, Amu!!" I shouted.**

**I woke up her Charas, and called an ambulance.**

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

**Normal POV:**

"**Oh dear me, I have never seen this kind of disease." I heard a voice say. "It's impossible to save her." Another voice said. I slowly opened my eyes. I silently gasp. I was in … a hospital!! I tried to get up, but I felt pain, and I decided to lie down. I was in a nice room, in a nice bed. I looked to my left and saw my Shugo Charas staring at me. **

"**She's awake!" Ran shouted. I saw a figure go close to me, it was Nagihiko. "So your finally awake." He said, laughing slightly. I smiled weakly. Then I said: "I-I can smile Nagi." I said looking at the ceiling.**

"**Relax, don't strain yourself." He said, kissing my cheek. I blush.**

**Celestial-Elementeon's POV:  
For three months, Amu stayed in the hospital, her parents visited her often, but Nagihiko visited her everyday. Pretty soon Amu realized that she had fallen in love with Nagihiko, but she knew she wouldn't live anymore. She did her best to hide the bleeding pain, the torturous **

**Sting she felt every waking moment she had. She was determined to confess her love before, just like Tadase and Ikuto; she would have to leave this life she grew to love so much. She found out she had internal heart bleeding. It was incurable. She just ignored it. **

**Normal POV:**

**I stared at the clock. "It's visiting hours now." I said, looking at the door. **I have to tell him, I have to tell him I love him. I have to do it now, it's my last day today.

**I close my eyes; trying to remember the doctor's heart-breaking words.**

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Gomenasai Amu-chan." Dr. Jin said. "We can't find any way to help you now, I'm sorry but you won't live much longer." I looked at the doctor.**

"**How many more days do I have to live?" I asked. "About 3 days." He said looking disappointed. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Normal POV:**

"**Hi Amu-chan, how are you?" I heard Nagihiko say, opening my door.**

**I stood up, A little wobbly on my knees at first, but soon after I ran to him. "Hey Nagi, let's go to the Hospital's Garden!" I said hugging him from the waist. He blushed. "S-sure." He stammered. I giggled.**

**We made our way to the garden. It's beautiful, it has a little fountain, a swing, and lots of beautiful flowers. Nagihiko put me on the swing.**

"**Amu, look up." Nagihiko told me. I did. It was a beautiful sight to see.**

**I saw stars, like little fireflies up above, and the moon, so lovely. I forgot that it was already evening. "**It's time.**" I told myself.**

**Nagihiko's POV: **

**I and Amu looked up at the starry skies. "It's beautiful." She said. **

"**So are you." I said. We sat there silently after that comment. Then She said: "N-Nagihiko, I have to tell you something, I-I love you too." She said, she was as red as a tomato, she was also kinda sleepy. I blushed too, just as red as she was. "R-really?" I stammered. She nodded her head. Then, she kissed me. I was totally surprised, but I kissed her back too. We looked at each other, lovingly. Then she moved close to my ear. "Nagihiko, I'm really glad I got to tell you this before I die." My eyes widen. "What!?" I shouted. "The doctor told me this would happen." She said, starting to look weak. "No, please don't leave." I pleaded. "You can't stop what's gonna happen Nagi, but I'll leave Ran, Mikki, Dia, and Suu to you." she said, now half asleep. "Amu, please." **

**I cried gently. Then she kissed again, tears falling from her face, I immediately kiss her back. It was a long kiss. She finally let go of my lips. Her hands started to droop, her eyes began to close, and she looked at me saying: "I'll see you soon, Nagihiko. Thank you for making me smile again. I love you, and I always will. She kissed me on the cheek, and finally closed her eyes. She looked different though, she had a smile placed in her lifeless body. The smile I gave.**

**4 YEARS LATER…..**

**Celestial-Elementeon's POV:**

"**Nagi, I-I feel strange." Ran said, starting to look around. "Us too!" Amu's other Charas added. "What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked.**

"**We can feel Amu's presence!" They shouted. "What?!" Nagihiko shouted. It's been four years since Amu's death; Nagihiko is now in High School. "It's coming from the Hospital!" Ran shouted. Coincidently, Nagi and the Charas were walking home, past the hospital Amu was in.**

**They ran inside the hospital. "It's coming from the Garden desu!" Suu said, pointing to the garden door. They opened it. They stood there, awestruck, it was Amu! She was wearing her uniform. "Hi Nagi, long time no see!" she smiled. Amu wasn't really alive though. It was her spirit who was talking, but she could sometimes have a solid form. She was sitting in the swing. "Well, aren't you gonna sit beside me?" she giggled, patting the other swing's seat. Nagihiko ran to the seat and started to swing. "Nagi, after years of waiting, I was finally granted the wish to stay here on earth while you live." She said, hugging her Charas at the same time. "But I can only stay in the hospital's garden."**

"**It's okay Amu, I'm glad I can see you now." Nagihiko said, wiping a few tears he was hiding. "Now I can be with you till the day I die."**

**The wind blew against them, a Sakura tree in the garden; in full bloom, wrapped them in beautiful petals. "Also, when you die…" Amu started.**

"**We can be together…" Nagihiko continued. "Forever and ever." They both finished. They looked at each other lovingly, then they kissed each other. They never let go. For they knew that death could never keep them apart, because nothing can stop true love.**

**THE END**

Well, how was it nya? I hope it was good enough for you myu!

Rate and review please everybody nya! I'll make more short sories for ya, so expect.... the unexpected

NYAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
